A new Alliance appears
by Animemerer
Summary: A deep space exploration ship has entered republic space from earth. Bringing peace and good will to the Star Wars universe, but how will this play into story line. Read and find out. Will contain traits from a multitude of other fictional works all of which I own none of. OC's also may contain M rated parts but is mostly T so making it M,to be safe.


Discalimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars in any way everything belongs to George Lucas except the earth related elements, which belong to the anime's and other fictional things all of which I own none of.

**Mid Rim near Naboo system**

A stream of light appeared and quickly died out leaving a ship in its place.

The front of the ship was hexagonal shaped ending with a sharp end at the front and had a long cylindrical neck connecting it at the back. At the end was 5 thrusters. The main thruster was part of the hull surrounded by two thrusters on the port and starboard sides. On the ships hull were multiple heavy cannons near the front, with several hidden panels and gun placements scattered across evenly.

In the bridge of the ship was a crew of "Alright lieutenant where are we?" spoke the ships captain wearing beige pants, white button up shirt, with a navy blue ankle length coat hanging over his chair. "According to the navigation systems were in uncharted area D5 omega." a male officer at the navigation console, in a red shirt and black pants.

"Right on target, radar, communication anything on the sensors?" the captain asked. "Negative,sir radars got nothing. A man in olive green shirt with black pants responded" said another male operator. A female officer next to him wearing a olive green casual dress spoke soon after "Nothing on infrared either sir." she responded. "So far the Tadar scanners have nothing also. At least nothing thats moving be it biological or mechanical or something in between." the last officer wearing a orange khaki pants blue T-shirt spoke with a slight giggle at the end. "Alright stow the joking Maria. Helm how much longer until the next Sub-Ether jump?" the captain spoke casting his gaze at the two helmsman.

"Computer says at least three hours." a male helmsman spoke, he was wearing blue jeans a red T-shirt with a black bandanna tied around his arm. "So were stuck here for at least that long, and are unable to retreat to friendlier space. Man I hope we aren't in any aggressive aliens territory." a female helmsman wearing black jeans and shirt spoke. "Agreed Laura-hmm" the captain was speaking until he saw light flickering on his arm rest console.

He pressed the button and looked as image of a man in his 40's wearing an dark orange mechanics uniform appeared on the screen, scratching his head and looking back and forth between the camera. "Hello Joshua."the captain spoke. "What's wrong?" the captain said after noticing the mans distress " Charles it's Marcus, he's getting ready to take off!" "WHAT, I didn't authorize any kind of recon." the captain shouted before he saw a fighter jet shaped craft fly in front of the bridge. The captain sighed as he face palmed himself. "I tried to stop him sir, but he snuck his way into the hangar before we even activated the Sub-Ether drive. And when we found out he had already completed all the pre-flight checks and started his engines." Joshua continued. "I understand, just be ready for when he returns." the captain said before ending the transmission.

The captain sighed again, "Navigation lock on to the SF-32's transponder signal and stay locked on. Helm all ahead full after him, and communication please establish a connection with him if you can." the captain ordered. The ship lurched as it began it's pursuit, a few minutes passed before communications spoke, "Sorry, sir he's beyond the secure transmission's range and at this rate it will be a while before we reach him." the officer spoke. "I see, very well. Mary, Andraia I leave the bridge to you, I'll be in my quarters. Alert me when we reach with in range of that little brat." the captain Charles said as he walked of the bridge.

Meanwhile nearby a Venator class ship was patrolling nearby, but this was no average ship it was the flag ship of Anakin Skywalker. Who was on the bridge along with Admiral Yularen and his padawan Ashoka Tano.

"How is it that I got stuck on patrol duty?" Skywalker asked looking at he vastness of space in front of him. "I don't master maybe it was because of your recklessness in the our last battle." Ashoka responded. "Hey it wasn't my fault Obi Wan couldn't see those vulture droids-" he stopped as he heard beeping coming from one of the consoles. "Trooper what is that?" he asked

"Sir we just detected a major energy spike,possibility of it being a separatist ship is moderate at best." a trooper said. "What do you think general?" Admiral Yularen asked. "Hmm, personally I think it's nothing, but just to be on the safe side let's check it out." Skywalker responded.

"Very well then, all hands prepare for hyperspace jump. Do you have those coordinates trooper?" the admiral asked to the trooper. "Not exactly sir, but I can get us close and I do have the direction logged in as well." the trooper responded. "Very well then enter those coordinates and be ready for when we arrive." "Aye,sir" the trooper spoke before the Resolute ɪɪ launched into hyperspace.

Somewhere near the unidentified ship a separatist cruiser was nearby and had detected it's arrival. "This is most unprecedented." spoke the hologram of a man near is 40's with a beard. This was count Dooku leader of the Confederacy of Independent systems. "An unidentified ship this far into republic territory and undetected no less." he spoke. "Mostly undetected sir, the initial energy they arrived with would suggest that they cane out of hyperspace." a battle droid spoke. "Nonetheless, commander I want to capture that ship intact." "Understood sir, but what if we cant capture it?" the droid asked again. "Then send a boarding party on board and capture any crew you can, preferably engineers." he said before his image faded out.

Out in space a purple fighter jet shaped craft was flying through space at full speed. The pilot was Marcus a young boy no older than 17 and was wearing a dark purple blue flight suit with a gold trim and a helmet with the faceplate off. He was holding on to the controls looking between them and the vastness of the universe. He took a deep breath before looking out to see a large cylindrical shaped ship with spear head directly in front of him. "WHOAH" Marcus shouted as veered to the right of the large ship.

"Better let the Emparica know." he said as he punched his thrusters to maximum to rendezvous with his ship.

However the battle droids had noticed Marcus as he flew by them. "Commander, there is an unidentified craft heading in the direction of the unknown ship." said one battle droid. "Send the vulture droids to intercept it." the commander replied.

Minutes past and Marcus found himself being pursued by multiple vulture droids. "Just my luck to be targeted by a bunch aliens, and I can't even counter attack properly with out And-" he was saying before several lights appeared on his screen.

Marcus grinned before he spoke, "Activate emergency comm. Channel 1455, and scan the enemy craft behind me." he spoke an continued dodging the droids lasers. A few seconds passed before his console beeped. "Alright so what we got... zero organic materials detected on board huh, so that means that these are nothing, but mass produced defense bots. Release the ESFs! Marcus said as he slid a face plate.

Marcus's fighter released a bunch of blue tinted flares that detonated in front of his pursuers."Alright then, time to take down some cyber weaklings." he shouted as he turned his craft around.

Meanwhile, nearby the Resolute ɪɪ arrived out of hyperspace. "Sir, detecting one several vulture droids and another fighter of some kind dead ahead." a trooper shouted. "All engines full, keep an eye out for any additional forces, and prepare the ship for battle. Ahsoka come with me were going to give that fighter a hand." Anakin shouted as he turned to leave. Ahsoka soon followed after her master and headed down to the hangar.

They launched and flew to the location of the mass of vulture droids. "Alright Ahsoka how many of them do you think your gonna get?" Anakin spoke. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she looked forward and gasped. "Uhh master I don't think either of us are gonna have, any droids to shoot at." she said. ""Whoa I see your point Snips."

The two stopped as they saw the remains of the vulture droids lying in space. Some were riddled with bullet holes, others were missing pieces, and some were ripped apart with their pieces grouped together.

"Who or what could have done all this master?" Ahsoka asked as they flew in deeper. "I don't know, but I'm curios to meet them. R2 scan the debris for any life signs, lets see if we can find that unidentified fighter." Anankin spoke before R2 started scanning the debris.

As both jedi traveled deeper into the field of wreckage R2 beeped when he detected something. "Hm, whats wrong buddy?" Anakin asked, R2 replied with series of beeps. "Okay let's check it out, Ahsoka R2 found something. Stay close and follow me." he said. "Roger that Skyguy." she answered as she followed her master.

The two travelled until they saw a ship with diamond shaped wings, with the cockpit close to the nose and a V-tail at the end sitting among the wreckage with little to no damage.

"Master, any idea what that thing is?" Ahsoka said as they approached. "I have no idea Ashoka, but I have to assume that this is the fighter that destroyed all these vulture droids. And if it is-what the."Anakin shouted as the strange fighter roared to life and flew away.

Marcus's POV

Marcus's scanner detected the energy from the Resolute ɪɪ as it came out of hyperspace. "_Great unexpected company, I sure hope these guys aren't related to the D-bots." _he thought, "Put all systems on hibernation mode, wait until my call to reactivate them." he spoke. Soon afterwards the ships engine's powered down and his craft was floating lifelessly in space. Marcus looked on at the two crafts as they approached him.

"_They sort of remind me of Delta wing class." _he thought, he then pressed a a few buttons and scanned both ships. The console beeped showing him something he did not predict.

"What the bio-signatures, and one of them is identical to a human. Great not only have I found life, but the is a wholenother species of human as well. I got to let the ship now about this immediately re-activate all systems, emergency scramble." he shouted as he prepared himself for flight.

Normal POV

"After it Ashoka we cant let it escape with out some answers." Anakin shouted as he punched his thrusters to catch up with Marcus. However as they were they received a transmission from the Resolute ɪɪ, asking that they come back immediately to assist with a group of vulture droids they had run into.

"Blast it Ashoka we need to go back." Anakin spoke as he turned around. "You go master I can still catch this guy." Ahsoka retorted as she increased speed. "No way snips, it's too dangerous." Skywalker called back. "Master I promise if I cant catch him in a little bit I'll return okay." Anakin thought quietly before he answered. "Please master, we cant let someone with unknown technology get away who knows, what they'll do with it." she spoke. Skywalker sighed before finally giving in "Fine, but if he finds any kind of reinforcement, or looks like he's going to loose you, you pull back understood." "Understood master." Ahsoka said as she smiled. "Fine then, see you back at the ship. May the force be with you." "You to skyguy, you to." Ahsoka said as she continued to follow Marcus.

Skywalker turned around leaving his padawan behind. "Alright , lets see what you got." Ahsoka said as she started firing at him. Marcus zigzaged avoiding the shots.

"Release magnesium flares." Marcus shouted he rolled over another burst. The flares detonated blinding Ahsoka for a few seconds. Marcus used this as a chance to counter attack. His fighter turned around and started firing his fighter's plasma vulcan after her. Ahsoka's vision had returned just in time to evade Marcus's attack.

Marcus followed Ahsoka shooting his plasma vulcan after her, the white streaks came close but did not hit. Ahsoka was dodging the enemy shots coming at her. She pulled up into a barrel world behind Marcus and started shooting after him.

"Okay, I'm getting annoyed with this! Reroute energy, to the retros and fire on my mark." Marcus shouted as he punched buttons on his console.

The jet continued forward with the jedi fighter staying close by. "All right, just a little closer. NOW!" Marcus shouted as the retros fired and decelerated the fighter in seconds.

"What the-" Ahsoka screamed as she banked to the right evading Marcus's fighter. Marcus grinned as he began pursuing her and shooting at her. After a few seconds of this, Marcus's fighter locked on to Ahsoka's fighter.

"Sorry whoever you are, but this mach battle is over." he said as he fired a missile after her. Ahsoka tried to outrun the missle, but found herself unable to. As the missile came closer Ahsoka thought she should do what master Kenobi did and release the spare parts on her fighter. She did as she thought, but disappointed as the missile separated into smaller missiles.

Some of the smaller projectiles collided with the spare parts and blew up on impact. The remainder however continued forward and collided with Ahsoka's fighter. The total damage from the cluster missile was enough to leave her ship intact, but crippled and helpless.

Marcus sighed in relief and was about to punch his thrusters, until the console started beeping again. "What now." he said as he looked at the radar screen.

On it was a large blip that he recognized as the ship he saw earlier. Ahsoka had also detected the separatist ship as it converged on them. Both pilots were too preoccupied to notice it, until it was close enough to pull them in with the tractor beam.

Meanwhile with the Resolute ɪɪ the clones and Skywalker had just finished destroying the last of the vulture droids. "All right boys back to the ship I'm going back for Ahsoka." he said as he prepared to head out. "Wait general." Admiral Yularen spoke. "What is it,admiral?" skywalker asked. "I'm afraid that commander Tano's ship has stopped transmitting, and that Separatist vessel was near by when it happened. This attack could have been a diversion to keep either both or one of you from receiving support when you needed it. If that is the case then I'm sorry to say that she has been captured." the admiral continued with a heavy heart. Anakin cursed himself for being so stupid for a few minutes before replying "Admiral once all ships are on board, take the ship to the last known coordinates of Ahsoka's ship." "Of course,sir."

**Separatist Ship**

Marcus was being escorted by two battle droids to the bridge. As he entered the bridge Marcus saw a girl one who was clearly not human.

The girl had orange skin, blue eyes, and what he guessed were tentacles on her head instead of hair. She was wearing an brown body suit, that revealed a little of her chest and shoulders, as well as several arm bands and forearm covers and white skin tight pants. After examining the girl he then looked forward to see the hologram of count Dooku.

From Ahsoka's point of view she saw a human boy no older than her wearing a strange suit with several pocket like patches on the thighs and near the right shoulder, as well as oval shaped objects on the forearms. The boy was dark skinned with black short wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Count we have successfully captured a Jedi who was battling an unidentified type of fighter, we believe it came from that ship we detected." one of the battle droids spoke. Marcus remained silent not understanding anything the droids or Dooku were speaking. "He's human, that's a surprise. Well done Commander a Jedi to gather intelligence on and a possible new supporting factor for the separatist alliance. Has the boy said anything or given any means of identifying himself?" the count asked. "Negative, sir so far he hasn't said anything. The only thing we could find out abput him are what's on his suit, but we cant read it. " the droid answered. "Hmmm, and what of his ship?" "Well sir according to energy scans there is an unidentified signature on it, but we cant quite make up it's composition with out a more detailed scan which we can't do here." it said."I see, commander end your current spy mission and return to separatist controlled space immediately and make sure these two do not escape. I wan't to personally interrogate our new acquaintance." the count said before his image faded out. "You heard the count prepare for hyperspace travel, you three take these two to the brig." the command droid spoke. "Roger, roger" the security droids spoke.

They soon dragged Marcus and Ahsoka to the brig, the trip was short and the two of them found themselves locked inside to ray field cells. The droids placed a set of disk shaped objects on the table next to Ahsoka's light saber's.

"What do you think these things are?" one droid asked the other. "Beats me, but I don't want to find out." the other droid said as they both walked away. Several moments passed with both captives being quiet.

Marcus Mind

"_How did I get myself into this mess, first I was just doing my normal after Sub-Ehter fly around, then I get chased around by two different kinds of alien fighters, captured by one them and locked up next to an obviously alien, but cute girl with an energy field instead of a good old iron bars." _he sighed. "_Well better get myself out of here." _he thought.

Normal POV

He took off one of the oval objects on his right arm and put it against the wall next to the rayfield generators. Marcus backed away from the device as it soon began siphoning energy from the wall draining the generators.

"the battle droids standing guards noticed this and aimed there blasters at Marcus. "Hey you what are you doing in there?" one of them asked. MArcus raised his arms feigning ignorance. When the ray field disappeared the droids began firing, but Marcus had already rolled out of the way and grabbed the device he placed on the wall. He then threw the device on the closer droid and rolled out of the way of their shots again. The device sent used the energy it siphoned to shock the battle droid.

The remaining battle droid continued shooting at Marcus who kept evading. When the first droid fell to the ground he ran over to it and took the device of off it and threw it at the remaining droid. The droid soon collapsed and quiet returned over the brig as Marcus walked over to the droid and collected the device and it's blaster. "Hmm, fried the circuitry on the weapon huh, great." he said as he tossed the weapon away. He then turned to pick up the discs the droid had confiscated from him and attached them to the outside of his thighs.

Ahsoka was surprised by what she saw one guy had taken two battle droids with some weird weapon Ahsoka had heard the language he was using somewhere before but didn't know where exactly. "Hey you a little help here." she spoke. Marcus turned to her and pointed to his ears and lifted both his shoulders.

The alien girl he was somehow communicating with seemed to understand him as she began rubbing her temple. She then pointed to both ends of her cell.

Marcus raised his head in understanding and raised finger and made a series of body movements to say, 'only if you help me escape this place'. Ahsoka understood what Marcus was saying and nodded her head to say yes. Marcus then threw the siphon to the wall and it shorted out the rayfield.

Ahsoka walked out and used the force to grab her lightsabers, when she did this Marcus' mouth opened and dropped. Ashoka then began leading the way and Marcus followed, they made it threw multiple hallways and stopped when they saw two battle droids walk down the hall. They stopped and crouched, Ahsoka was just about to peep around the corner when Marcus grabbed her shoulder. Marcus walked infront of her and raised his left arm at the corner.

He cocked the device on it back and shot a mini camera on the wall. Ahsoka was confused by his actions until Marcus opened the device and activated it, showing the droids around the corner. Ahsoka was stunned, because around the corner were over twenty battle droids. Too much for them to fight, so they went through another hallway.

The two eventually found their way to the hangar bay and saw it full of battle droids walking around, they quickly hid behind some metal boxes to avoid detection. "Okay I see my ship, but there are way too many droids to fight, any clues." Marcus said with a smile on his face. "Well, obviously need a distraction." Ahsoka responded. This caused MArcus to almost scream, if not for Ahsoka covering his mouth, Marcus would have alerted the entire hangar. Ahsoka waited until the noises Marcus was making stopped and she removed her hand. "When the heck did you learn english?" MArcus asked with excitement,but quietly. "I didn't, I'm using an old language that's hardly ever used. I guessed that it was similar enough to your language for you to understand." Ahsoka responded. "Apparently, but when did you figure this out?" he asked. "Just now, after hearing you, but the the idea came around sometime after the brig, there are still a few things I don't understand, but this enough for general talking." she answered.

"Cool, so what did you have in mind for that distraction?" Marcus asked. "I go over there and start smashing droids, you get your machine working." Ahsoka answered. "Okay, but how do you know they'll all come after you, I mean I seem to be that old creep from earlier's main focus. Plus, and no offense, it's one of you vs a ton of them." Marcus replied. "None taken, but believe me, I'll be a big enough distraction." Ahsoka replied. "Alright, I'll just wait here on standby, oh also my ships a one seater so be ready good luck." Marcus spoke as Ahsoka snuck of behind some more crates on the the other side of he hangar.

Once she was far enough Ahsoka stood up and activated her lightsabers. The sound alone was enough to attract the attention of most of the droids,but Ahsoka shouted to make sure all of them were. "Alright tinnies, who want's to get sliced up first?" she spoke. The droids all started firing at her, but Ahsoka just stood there blocking and redirecting their attacks.

Marcus had heard Ahsoka and looked over once the droids had started firing. He mouthed the word 'wow' when he saw her deflect the droids attacks. Once he was over the shock Marcus started making his over to his ship, he reached and started climbing the framework until he got to the cockpit.

As he was sneaking to his ship Marcus was pondering what he should do next. "_Ok decision time, on one hand I can leave that laser sword wielding girl on her own on the other hand I can help her. Ughh but to do that I would have to bring her back to the ship. Oh well the whole point of this adventure was to see if we could find new life, so why not." _Marcus thought.

He opened the left arm device again and spoke into it quietly. "Eject FM41 PMP." he spoke. As soon as he did a compartment inside the cockpit opened ejecting a small rectangular object. Marcus caught the object and unfolded it revealing it to be pulse submachine gun, equipped with a holographic sights. Marcus kneeled on his right knee and took aim at the droids surrounding Ahsoka. "Hey tentacle head, duck." Marcus shouted before he fired.

Despite the nickname Ahsoka ducked in time and evaded the bullets of Marcus's weapon as he shot it. All the droids were down after the assault and Ahsoka stood looking around the room at the droid bodies riddled with bullet holes, then looked at Marcus as he reloaded his weapon.

"Now that they're gone can we leave?" Marcus spoke as he aimed the weapon's sight down. "Sure, hey what was with the side name and where the heck did you get that thing from?" she asked. "Two things before I answer that, one since I don't know your name was I made up something I guessed you would know what I meant, secondly be ready for strange seating conditions my craft was made for one person not two. And this is my emergency weapon that was hidden away inside the cockpit of my machine, lucky for us the droids didn't detect i- Arghhh" Marcus replied before a blaster bolt grazed his arm.

The two looked to the main doorway as battle droids started to walk in. Ahsoka jumped onto the fighter jet next to Marcus and began deflecting the bolts. "Time to go." she shouted. "Agreed" Marcus replied as he jumped into the seat. Ahsoka jumped in next and landed on the floor before sitting on Marcus's lap.

"Hey I warned you." Marcus said before closing the cockpit and putting on his HUD helmet. As he reached for the throttle he pulled back and covered where the blast had hit him.

Ahsoka looked at him and asked "You okay?" Marcus continued and pushed the throttle a 1/3 of the way through. "Good enough to fly." he said ignoring the pain.

The SF-32 started to hover in place and rotated aiming for exit. As it was about to leave several battle droids came out and started shooting. "Uh-oh time to go." Marcus shouted as he pushed the throttle 2/3. As the craft shot out of the hangar with multiple red streaks around. The separatist ship's cannons all aimed for the tiny fighter and opened fire, one of them was lucky enough to hit the left wing slightly.

"Dam it we wont be able to get far with damage like that." he said as the damage report came in on his HUD. "Don't worry cause we got reinforcement." Ahsoka said as the Resolute ɪɪ appear in front of them. "This thing got a transmitter?" she asked. Marcus quickly began pressing buttons

**Resolute ɪɪ Bridge **

"Admiral, prepare to open fire on that separatist ship." Anakin spoke. "Right away general." Yularen replied. "Sir I'm detecting that unidentified fighter from earlier." a clone spoke. "I don't have time to deal with some unknown space jockey right now." Skywalker responded. "But sir, its transmitting and its using Commander Tano's frequency code." the clone spoke again. "What, put it on speaker." he shouted.

"Resolute do you read me?" Ahsoka's voice boomed "We read you Ahsoka, what your condition?" Skywalker spoke back with a calmer voice. "I'm fine master, but the craft I'm in and it's pilot aren't." she responded. "Alright bring them both inside I'll have a medic team waiting in the hangar." Anakin spoke. "Roger that master." Ahsoka finished before the transmission ended.

"Admiral as soon as Ahsoka and the ship are inside destroy the separatist ship then take us into hyperspace to Naboo." Anakin ordered as he turned to leave. "Of course general. Lock all cannons onto the ship and fire, aim for their engines." Admiral Yularen shouted.

Meanwhile just outside the hangar doors Marcus was trying to land the 32 inside ,but kept having trouble do so with his injured arm.

"You need to stop stresing your arm out so much, if you keep that up I might never heal." Ahsoka said with compassion in her voice. "I'm well aware of that but, I need to get to a certain range before the pilot system can take over." MArcus repsonded as they got closer. "Wait what pilot system?" Ahsoka asked. Just then the control stick started to move on it's own. "That pilot system,Arghh." Marcus answered smugly before the pain kicked in. "You, okay?" she asked. "I'll live, Seras land where ever our guest says to."Marcu said as he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. Ahsoka wanted to ask more questions, but saw that Marcus wanted o rest an left him alone.

The SU-32 landed safely inside the main hangar where Skywalker was with a group of clones. As the cockpit opened the clones took aim with their blasters ready to shoot at anything hostile that might come out of it. When Ahsoka stepped out most of the clones lowered their weapons while a few had there ready for anything else.

Anakin walked up to his padawan slowly and sighed he saw she was uninjured. "Huh, good to see you're alive snips. Where's the pilot you mentioned?" "Inside still he passed out just before we landed and out the ship on autopilot." she responded. "I see, troopers get him out of there and take him to the medical bay." Anakin ordered. Two clones saluted and started taking Marcus to the medical bay for treatment. Ahsoka and skywalker watched as they got him out when his commlink started beeping.

"General the separatist ship has been destroyed and we can enter hyperspace when ever." Admiral Yularen spoke. "Make it so Admiral, make it so." Anakin responded.

"All engines full, next stop Naboo." the admiral spoke before the Resolute ɪɪ left for Naboo.


End file.
